


Cheeseburgers

by Potionsmstrs, secretfangirl



Series: The Key to Dean's Heart is His Stomach [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potionsmstrs/pseuds/Potionsmstrs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfangirl/pseuds/secretfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas makes burgers.<br/>Crowley makes hot dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeseburgers

Sam hunched over his phone as he pushed the shopping cart up the sauce and dressing aisle, eyes rapidly scanning a recipe. “You’ll need Worcestershire sauce, Cas. It won’t taste right without it.”

Castiel stared unblinkingly at the variety of bottles by different brands. “I do not understand why Lea or Perrin would make a Worcestershire sauce that would taste different than Piggly and Wiggly does.” He cocked his head at Sam for an explanation but received only a shrug in return. The angel placed the Piggly Wiggly brand bottle in the cart and walked towards the hamburger meat.

* * *

 

The aforementioned recipe was now printed and laid out on a countertop in the bunker’s kitchen. Sam handed Castiel an apron. “You’ve got the gloves on, right? Okay. I’ll add the ingredients and you gently combine them. Don’t over mix it.”

Castiel’s expression was one of intense concentration as he painstakingly folded in Sam’s continued additions to the bowl of ground beef. He was integrating the sautéed onions when he started humming. “Hmm hm hmm hm, Mrs. Lovett’s meat pies…”

Sam froze then slowly turned his head towards Castiel, mouth agape. “Dude. So not appropriate.”

“You and Dean make references to popular culture all the time, Sam. I do not see why I cannot do the same now that Metatron has forcibly infused such knowledge into my mind.” He started shaping the mixture into patties as the younger Winchester sighed and shook his head.

* * *

 

Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Crowley seated themselves for dinner while bickering about whose turn it would be to do the dishes. The table was laden with a large pile of hamburger patties, toasted buns, sliced cheese, condiments, and a stack of grilled hot dogs contributed by Crowley.

“I hope the burgers are to your liking, Dean,” said Castiel. Dean smiled and closed his eyes, a look of divine ecstasy upon his visage.

The hot dogs remained untouched by all save Crowley. ‘It’s on, bitch,’ thought the King of Hell.


End file.
